ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang (Southeast Asia)
Boomerang is a cable and satellite television channel owned by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific. The Southeast Asian version of Boomerang was launched in September 2005 with a lineup very similar to that of the US version. It started previously as a programming block on Cartoon Network from 2001 to 2005 during weeknights. It has a lot of similarities with the Australian feed, including promos being shared across both feeds. In December 2012, the channel was replaced by Toonami Asia and Cartoonito. However, it was relaunched in Asia on January 1, 2015, with a new look and as part of the Boomerang's global rebranding effort for 2015. The channel replaced the Asian feed of Cartoonito.http://www.awn.com/news/boomerang-bounces-back-asia On 14 June 2018, Boomerang Southeast Asia has ceased operations. Programming Final programming * Angelo Rules * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bunnicula * Chowder * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * DreamWorks Dragons * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch * Horrid Henry * Huckleberry Hound * Inspector Gadget * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Maya & Miguel * Merrie Melodies * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * My Knight and Me * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The Patty's Pinch & Friends * Pirate Treasure Adventures * Pink Panther and Pals * Pound Puppies * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series only) * Shaun's Royal Championship * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * The Scooby-Doo Show * Sheep in the Big City * Sonic Boom * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Talking Tom and Friends * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Wacky Races * What's New Scooby-Doo? Former programming * 2 Stupid Dogs * ABC Monsters * Alf: The Animated Series * The Amazing Splashinis * The Amitie Show * The Arle Show * Astro and the Space Mutts * Atom Ant * Atomic Betty *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Ben 10'' *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn: The Series'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''The Captain Planet Series'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' * The Droopy Dog Show *''Droopy: Master Detective'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' * Fangface * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fanta Babies: On the Case * Fantastic Four (1967) * Fantastic Max * Foofur * Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral * Heathcliff and Dingbat * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Hokey Wolf * Hong Kong Phooey * Inch High, Private Eye * Inspector Gadget (1983 series) * Jabberjaw * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * Krypto the Superdog * Laff-A-Lympics * Lassie * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * Little Red Tractor * Loonatics Unleashed * Loopy de Loop * Magilla Gorilla * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Matt's Monsters * MGM animated cartoons * Mr. T * Monchhichis * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pac-Man * Paddington Bear * Paw Paws * Pippi Longstocking * Pixie & Dixie * Police Academy: The Animated Series * The Popeye Series * Postman Pat * Powerpuff Girls Z * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Quick Draw McGraw * Raggs * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Richie Rich * Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long * The Ringo Show * The Road Runner Show * The Ruff & Reddy Show * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * Shaun the Sheep * Shirt Tales * Skatoony * The Smurfs * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * Space Ghost and Dino Boy * Speed Buggy * Speed Racer * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * Strawberry Shortcake * Super Friends * Superman: The Animated Series * Swat Kats * Thundercats * Time Squad * Top Cat * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * The Transformers * Transformers Academy * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Wally Gator * Winx Club * Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park * Yo Yogi! * Yogi Bear * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Young Robin Hood Boomerang on TV5 Kids Boomerang on TV5 Kids was aired between September 2015 and September 2017. It airs a few programs straight from Boomerang Southeast Asia and Boomerang Australia and New Zealand. All of the shows on the Boomerang block are dubbed in Filipino. It currently airs The Looney Tunes Show, Rat-A-Tat, Inspector Gadget, and Mr. Bean: The Animated Series every weekday afternoon. Since October 2017, the Boomerang block on TV5 Network Philippines was dropped out due to preparing for the collaboration with the U.S.-based sports channel, ESPN; which is currently in the Philippines since December 2017 (during the 2016-2017 PBA Governor's Cup Finals). It is called "ESPN5" (formerly "Sports5"). Former programming blocks Boomeraction Boomeraction was a block which, as its name suggests, consisted of classic action-oriented shows such as Jonny Quest, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, Sealab 2020 and among others. The block aired weekdays at 5:00 PM. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! was an unstoppable weekend block with no commercial interruptions, featuring all-time toon favorites. Tiny TV Tiny TV began airing on March 1, 2010, and was shown from 9:00 AM – 2:00 PM on weekdays. Previously, the block aired babyfied versions of classic Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as The Flintstone Kids, Baby Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry Kids and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Since then, it has also began to show other acquired toddler-themed cartoons such as Postman Pat and Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot. Boomerang Theatre Boomerang Theatre is Boomerang's movie block, and is currently airing in the U.S. Boomysteries Boomysteries is a mystery-themed late night block on weekends at 11:00 PM which features the strangest but mysterious toon stories ever. Boomeracers Boomeracers was a car-racing-themed programming block that aired weekdays at 1:30 PM. The Zoo The Zoo is an animal-themed programming block that aired weekdays at 9:00 to 11:00 AM. As with Boomeracers, The Zoo was a spinoff of the Boomerang block of the same name, and has aired in the United Kingdom as well. The Big Bucket The Big Bucket was Boomerang's marathon block. Started in June 2006, The Big Bucket featured a three-hour marathon of Boomerang's Character of the month. Free Classic Free Classic was Boomerang's cartoon classic block. Started in July 2007, Free Classic featured a five-hour cartoon classic of Boomerang's Character of the month. References Category:Singaporean television networks Category:Vietnamese television networks Category:Taiwanese television networks Category:Philippine television networks Category:Indonesian television networks Category:Malaysian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Children's television networks